I Don't Even Have A Planet
by NoBodyOfInterest
Summary: Why should I help them? What have they ever given me? I don't even have a planet. Set during The Last Olympian. Rated T for mild language.


**Hey guys. Long time no see. Yeah sorry 'bout that but I have been working on a story and another chapter, I hope to have another chapter of Dear Marauder (not the chapter I'm working on that's for another story) up soon and I have some ideas for other stories so we'll see if they go anywhere.**

**BUT I digress. Indeed we are once again moving into a new fandom *oooh aaah* this time PERCY JACKSON YAY! But seriously you most likely already know that as you clicked on this story.**

**The idea for this story came when I had science and we were studying planets and my friend (DisneySara7771) and I were discussing the unjustness of Hades no longer having a planet.**

**Let's continue because as we know I own none of the Percy Jackson franchise.**

That insolent son of mine, telling me, his father and the god of the whole Underworld, that I have to go help my stupid family.

Because really why do they need my help. They have made it perfectly clear in the past they think next to nothing of me. I'M NOT EVEN ON THE DAMN COUNCIL. They don't deserve my help. I don't even have a planet in my Roman form anymore, but of course Zeus get's the damned biggest one, Poseidon get's his own, and so does Ares, and Hermes, and Aphrodite. And what do I get? I get the tiny one at the very outskirts of the Solar System the one that has now been deemed not worthy of even being a bloody planet anymore.

I suppose it's pretty fitting though, the god shunned by the others, regardless of his importance and the help he has tried to give them, getting the planet that now isn't even a planet. Oh the cruel irony.

So really why should I help them? All they have done is give me the short straw. I get the Underworld, I get my daughter and her mother dead, I get an obnoxious son who is preaching to me about helping my blasted brothers and family, and I'm not even on the damned council. Even Dionysus is on there and he wasn't even a god at first.

CURSE MY BROTHERS, CURSE MY FAMILY, CURSE THAT DAMN ORACLE, CURSE MY SON, AND CURSE THAT PERCY JACKSON.

That Percy Jackson, he has annoyed me far too many times, charging into my domain, first cheeking me and accusing me of stealing my damned brothers lightning bolt when I myself had my helmet stolen, then going and bathing in the river Styx.

Also with that whole lightning bolt fiasco, my brother was charging round Olympus accusing everyone of everything, ordering everyone around, turning Olympus upside down, and making everyone go off and find his precious bolt. And what do I get? I get three Furies, then two halfbloods and satyr off on a quest to get killed. AND THEY ONLY GOT MY HELMET ON A TECHNICALITY, as a part of Kronos' plan.

And of course my brother got his bolt back and that accursed Percy Jackson got rewarded. Well maybe not rewarded but not killed.

And maybe that's the worst part, Zeus has a child, oh that's fine she'll be fine then when she's about to die she'll get turned into a tree so Zeus can get her back at some point. Poseidon breaks the oath as well, okay then, your son can just go on every damned quest we can find then become responsible for the possible downfall of Olympus. HADES DOESN'T EVEN BREAK THE OATH and his children must be killed or at least almost, then you'll have to hide them in The Lotus Casino, then when they get out one of them has to go on a quest, then gets killed, your other child will go off and try and bring her back to talk to her, then he'll get no recognition for anything he's done, and if he ever goes back to that camp he won't even have a cabin to stay in because apparently the god of all the dead and Underworld isn't important enough.

Then of course because I just can't catch a break my own son decides to become all preachy and tell me how I need to go help my brothers. IN ALL THAT IS DEAD CAN'T I CATCH A BREAK IN ANY OF MY IMMORTAL LIFE? Of course not that would be too easy.

And why should I help my family anyway, I would never be thanked or even get any form of recognition for what I've done to help them. All I have ever gotten from them is the worst kingdom, an eternity of hatred from all the other gods, and a son who gives me nothing but lip! So really why should I help them.

I don't even have a planet.

**To clear up any confusion I know that Hades does go and help but this is set before he decided to help.**

**See ya later peoples.**

**NobodyOfInterest. **


End file.
